


"Accidentally" Married

by starbirdrampant (ineasako22)



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, February Ficlet Challenge 2018, M/M, prompt: accidentally married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineasako22/pseuds/starbirdrampant
Summary: Made for the February Ficlet Challenge 2018Prompt: Accidentally Married





	"Accidentally" Married

Leia carefully tapped a few pieces of flimsi back into line with one of the stacks on her new desk. The reports were still coming in, but uprooting a resistance and transporting them halfway across the galaxy tended to breed paperwork like mynocks.

“I’m sorry,” she said, adjusting the stack further. “You’re what?”

Poe, at least, had the sense to look slightly sheepish. “We’re married, General.” 

Finn (and Rey, who just last week had taken out an entire First Order recon squad on her own, leading to a number of awed but terrified whisperings on this base alone) just beamed at Leia, completely unrepentant.

“I see,” Leia said – she didn’t – “and how did this happen?”

At this, none of the three would meet her eyes. Poe mumbled something.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“We lost a bet, ma’am.”

Leia could feel her eyebrows inching their way higher. “You lost… a bet.”

Poe mumbled something again, but this time it sounded suspiciously like “Maz Kanata.”

Finn was beginning to look suspiciously smug, but Leia focused on Poe. “You decided to make a bet… with Maz Kanata?” she asked.

“It wasn’t dangerous!” Poe blurted out, before looking mortified. “It wouldn’t have harmed the Resistance. It was just to see who could get information out of the First Order faster.”

Finn, _and_ Rey now, were beginning to look all too pleased with themselves.

“I see.” This time Leia _did_ see. In fact, she saw very clearly. “I suppose you’ll be wanting the proper paperwork then? And a change of quarters.”

Poe actually managed to turn red, though his voice was commendably steady. “Yes, ma’am.”

She very carefully selected two sheaves of paperwork from one of her piles and handed them solemnly to Poe, watching with silent amusement as he tried to slink out of her office (the wide grin on his face didn’t help in the slightest.)

“Commander Finn?” Leia asked before the other man could leave. “Did he win or lose?”

Finn grinned, and Rey grinned wider, before the young woman answered. “We haven’t told him yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unbeta'd, any mistakes are my own.


End file.
